MegaMan D Ch 1 the Beginning
by Veoter108
Summary: Rike's world has been ruled by an evil gaming overlord, Then he buys a mysterious box from a unknown legendary hero. But before he was looking for a place to live he saw Bell was being chased Mojo Jojo and Zim. Until he'd save her, sniper Joes came in thus Rike became Mega Man D


Episode 1 - danger of the cartoon world:

A boy named Rike is in a world full of cartoons, and then the original megaman (with Rush, Plug Man, and Tornado Man) shows up in the cartoon world too. Rike got a mysterious box from the yard sale and when he walking he saw Bell get chase by Mojo Jojo & Zim. But then Rike stop them & save Bell. When Mojo Jojo & Zim saw the Returning Machine Gun Joes they walked away quickly. Untill then Rike look behind him he'd saw Returning Machine Gun Joes, and when his motion sensors were off he ducked quickly. He saw Mega Man Trying to blast at one at the joes. then he heard a voice trying to help him by looking in his backpack, looking inside the backpack he found a transer (this transer is not from the MegaMan starforce world but in Rike's world) and then puts it on in his arm and then say the log in password and then transform into MegaMan D.

Episode 2 - A new MegaMan is born:

Following the events from episode 1, Rike thinks he looks like a new MegaMan. The Original MegaMan was surprise that there was another MegaMan the others didn't believed it either, but after Rike defeated the Returning Machine Gun joes MegaMan classic, Tornado Man, Rush, and Plug Man disapeared right before rike's eyes. Just then when rike got his box he got in the yard sale he bump into Bell literally. Rike remembers Bell from before, But then Rike heard something and it's after Bell, so Rike Grab Bell and Gir to find someplace to hide. When he found something to hide, it was the missing warehouse. When the 3 of them got to the warehouse, someone or something is gone. Inside the warehouse Bell & Rike Greet each other by telling their names, then Bell told Rike about what happend in the city of megaville (The past of PowerPuff Girl Doujinshi), Rike can't believe that her father is evil. So after hearing Bell's side of the story, Rike must tell his story, but not today, his motion sensors were off again (He's a reploid from his world but didn't know it yet). So rike told bell he have to stop someone from attacking the city, run off, and bell wish him good luck. Until then a robot master (didn't build by Dr. Light, Dr. crossack, or Dr. wily) named Flare Man (artwork & sprite made from Ultimate Yoshi) with the Returning Machine Gun Joes wants to attack the city. when they tried to destroy the city, Rike appeared transform into MegaMan D and then challenge Flare Man for a fight. after 30 minutes of fighting MegaMan D won, but don't know how to get the weapon. When Mega Man classic appeared he tell him how to do it, when Mega Man D touch Flare Man's arm he got a copy of the weapon. Mega (MegaMan classic) wanted to ask MegaMan D to join them But Rike told him have something else in mind like figure out what happened to his world. Until he got back to the warehouse he'd sleep with Bell & Gir, but never open the box that he got from the yard sale. Just then Rike heard the voice again and the voice reveal itself, it was Queen Serenity, Rike didn't not recognize her voice at first but now he does(In Rike's world he is a big fan & expert of MegaMan, Sonic, Super Mario, and some of the video games in his time & Sailor Moon). Queen Serenity give him the power to control all 6 elements of his world: spirit. Until he except the power of spirit inside of him, Queen Serenity vanished. But then in a evil space ship an ultimate evil woman plans to plunge the world into fear, but to that she needs the fake Dr. Wily's help (And yes this wily is the robotic replica of the real Dr. Wily). She wants to send the next robot master to destory the one who destroyed Flare Man. Rike is in real trouble I give you that.

Episode 3 - Origins:

After Defeat the robot master Flare Man he'd promise Bell he tell his side of the story, then the day he was sad to tell Bell about his memories. Bell want's to know what's worng with him, so Rike told Bell the story about his world and how he got in the cartoon world. Rike was found by a family (a husban and a wife with a son). Rike was only 2 years old since he was found. so they adopted him...But Rike won't tell Bell much about it. Anyway it started in the summer on a hot sunny beach. Rike (5 years old) is having fun taking pictures of people, until he meant a girl name Zarah (4 years old and yes her name rhymes with sarah) and start taking pictures of her. Then there's her friend named Elle(short for Ellen and 7 years old) came along and make Rike stop taking pictures of Zarah. Elle wants to know who Rike is, Rike is a little afraid of her, Until then She was sorry and become friends. In september at school in recess Rike is a 1st grader. Also there is a tree in the recess area (weird huh?). Anyway a book drop onto Rike's head and then he look up and saw Luna (Loon and age 7). Rike thinks that Loon is a boy (well Loon is not a boy, she's a girl). Anyway he want to know why she is up on a tree. She is afraid of a bully named Buff (8 years old) that he's always taking kids' lunch and money. Rike's not afraid of him, he thinks that Buff has a hard life. So Rike and Loon became friends. The next day they have lunch together, until Buff came and wants the table to himself. So he pushed Rike and Loon out of the table, after that Rike fights back by pushing buff off of the table, then Rike looked in to him also he was right, Buff do got a hard life. So Rike, Buff, and Loon became best friends. The next day Kyle (Rike's human big Brother, not really his brother though, and 15 years old) walk Rike to school today, then a man bumped into Kyle and Rike. He told them he was sorry he'd bumped into them, then the man looked into Rike's eyes,the man knew that Rike have full spirit in him. The man gave Rike a bit of advice and said "some people have to come out of the shadows and then confront their fears." (it's been said before in Spider-Man fairy tales issue #1). After school Buff wanted to show Rike and Loon something, an another world from another universe, a place for not ordinary gamers. The 3 of them saw Arcadia (in japan: Epica), they only saw a little bit of the world, but maybe one day they can be Gamers. At night Rike is waiting for his Mom, Dad, or Big brother to pick him up. Then he saw Zarah walking with her Big Brother and her parents, also Rike recognize the dad. The Dad was the man he and the brother got bumped into today, but Rike didn't want to bother them, so he waited for one of his family members to pick him up. Just then he heard some gunshots, so he want to the place where he heard it, and saw the Zarah's parents get shot. Zarah didn't know what dead means until now. Kyle found Rike and saw the dead bodies, Rike told Kyle he wants to know what dead means, so kyle what dead means, it made rike feels bad for Zarah. Rike and Kyle went on home and then Rike told his parents what happened. The next day after school Rike was walking home alone, when he was walking home he saw Elle and Zarah alone in the beach. Rike walk to them and ask what are they doing and he also tell them that summer's over,. So then Elle told Rike That Zarah's parents used to take her to the beach every summer, they like to see her happy all the time, but now when they're dead she is sad and no one to see her be happy. she still have her brother (10 years old) though, But swear not to be happy again. Rike blames the Murderer of Zarah's parents, he wants revenge for taking her joy away. But Elle wants him to forget about the murderer, she also said that revenge is bad thing and it will never make him go back to the good side. Rike got his angry face on and said to Elle that it's a chance he have to take. Two years later, Rike (7 years old) is now taking karata and then he meant Merla, she wondered that she could see him again, Rike wants to see her again as well, but he have to meet Buff and Loon to the middle of the city later. Untill Rike went home (Also you could imagined all the Mega Man Stuff in his room) he was looking for the murderer. Where he's hiding or where's his hideout. Rike took a break and then meet Buff (10 years old) and Loon (9 years old) to the middle of the city. Also Rike's family is worried about him, Rike will make a huge mistake if he found the murderer. Until he got to his two friends, Buff wanted Rike and Loon to come to Arcadia with him, see the heroes that Rike wanted to see, and become Gamers. But then big flying TV Screens appeared out of the portal of Arcadia and on the screen a mysterious male villain wants to rule this world and kill all the Mega Gamers. Evil footsolders called anti-Gamer try to find every Gamer who can process the power of the elementals. But a mysterious Mega-Gamer unleashed bomb portals everywhere to protect the ones who already become Gamers and the ones who are becoming Gamers. Until all the gaming kids and teens are in different worlds, the Mega-Gamer is attack by an Anti-Gamer, Rike saw the Mega-Gamer and the Anti-Gamer Fighting to the death. Just the Anti-Gamer won and then Rike saw the Anti-Gamer kill the Mega-Gamer. It was horrible for Rike to see. After that an mysterious Gamer in a motorcycle Help Rike to get him into the huge Portal. Rike rub his eyes (he was crying), plus he had no choice but to trusted the Gamer. So he hop on back of the motocycle and then they drove off to the portal. Until they got through the portal they were in the cartoon world, the mysterious Gamer told him to rest here, then Rike tell him/her when she'll/he'll be back. then the Mysterious Gamer said She/he not coming back for him. So the mysterious Gamer left him, and then Rike rest for hours. And then Rike told Bell the whole story of how he got to the cartoon world. Bell was sad to hear Rike's story. Rike is figuring out where is Buff and Loon. Just then everwhere on the tv screen, Negaforce is Back and told all the cartoon worlders to surrender to her. If they don't, the city will be destroyed by an giant glacier (Just like the movie 2012 iceage but the city is destoryed by an giant iceburg). Rike is the only one who can Negaforce plan. But Bell wondered how he is going to in the glacier, he told her he have to get into the center of the glacier, find it's core and the use the weapon he got from Flare Man. He also told Bell that if he won't do it, People will Die. He's the only one who can save them all.

Episode 4 - Woman in Giant Glacier:

Following the events of the end of episode 3, Rike went outside to find the Giant Glacier. So he did. he was in the opening of the glacier, also he see some of Dr. Wily's old robots. He run down to get through the center of the glacier and shoot the robots many times. Until then he saw a woman frozon in Ice. Rike wanted to get her out of there by using flare wheel, but then it was a setup and then he met Glacier Woman. Rike told that he'll defeat her and stop NegaForce plan. But then Glacier Woman told him that if he's the one who can NegaForce where is his Battle Cards (same like battle chips in battle network and battle cards in starforce, But just in Rike's world). Rike didn't think this through (Until anybody can't remember he's half bright half not so bright). So he transform into MegaMan D and try to defeat her, She is stronger then Flare Man when he last thought the previous robot master. Rike try to use the Mega D Buster, but the floor is too slippery. Glacier Woman uses her power to summond icicles up on the sealing, and then drops. Rike quickly dodge the icicles and try to attack Glacier Woman, But missed. Glacier Woman use Freeze Ray on Rike, Attacks on the ground, and damaged Rike. Rike Have less then a minute to destroy the Glacier before the city is doomed. rike has forgotton something, he thinks it's like playing an Mega Man Game, But it isn't, it's real. He also forgotton happens when he defeat one boss. Quickly he just figured it out. Rike forget the he can use other Robot Masters weapons to find weaknesses to which of the Robot Masters he's facing. He use Flame Ring on Glaciar Woman, and he found her weakness. He quickly defeat and now he off to the core of the glacier. Just then the Glacier beginning to break apart. Rike change to his normal self, but in a lot of damage. Then he realize the Glaciar woman is the one who is controlling this glacier all along. Rike tried to escape but collapse. Just then the original MegaMan appeared and then carried him to safety. Mega got on rush and fly out of the entrance of the breaking glacier. then MegaMan Found the others (Tornado Man and Plug Man), BUt Don't where to help him. then Bell appeared out of nowhere and saw Rike badly hurt. She wants MegaMan and his friends to follow her back to the werehouse. so they did. Meanwhile in the in the werehouse, Mega is worried that Rike won't be able to make it. Until Rike is all patched up Bell saw a black spot inside the blood. She try to take it out but it was stuck on his arm. Just then she was in his skin. Bell wondered that he could be something else. Then she rips Rike's skin of all the way in his arm. Everyone (well everyone but Gir) saw inside Rike's arm is an robotic arm. Bell ask herself out loud that if he's a robot. MegaMan told her no. He know some of these parts. He told Bell that it's a part of an reploid.

Episode 5 - Not human nor robot, Reploid:

Following the events of episode 4, it's revealed that Rike is a reploid, Also he's badly hurt. So Bell, MegaMan, Rush, Tornado Man, and Plug Man find someone to repair him (Gir stay behind in the warehouse). But they have to covered his arm so that the people of the cartoon world won't notice. Then MegaMan saw a male scientist (who is from Rike's world) telling people about his world and his inventions. The cartoon worlders did not pay attention to him (they think he's crazy). So MegaMan went up to the scientist and talk to him. The scientist look and recognize Mega from his son's video games. The scientist told him that his name is Prof. Macormic, a scientist from the real world (real world Doujinshi version). MegaMan told Prof. Macormic that if he can fix a robot. Prof. Macormic said in secret yes. MegaMan Also tell him that his Reploid friend is hurt badly and needs to be repaired right away. Prof. Macormic wants MegaMan and the other to come th his house to help Rike. Meanwhile NegaForce wanted to send another Robot Master to turn the city into a jungle. the fake Dr. Wily send Nature Woman to do the job (Fake Dr. Wily trick her believing the humans in the cartoon world want to destroy the environment). Back where MegaMan, Prof. Macormic, and the others going to the Professor's home (in the cartoon world). They finally got to the Professor's home and saw his wife (Mrs. Macormic), his 11 year old eldest daughter (Yuri Macormic) and his 9 year old youngest son (Webley "Web" Macormic). Then they went to his lab to fix Rike. Prof. Macormic want MegaMan, Bell, Rush, and the others to want in the other room of the lab. Just then Yuri wants to know what's her father doing. Prof. Macormic told his daughter Yuri that he's working on repairing this reploid, he also told her it's to hard and needs some blueprints so that he could figure out how to fix him. When Yuri take a look at Rike, She recognize Rike from her blueprints on him (before anyone ask Rike is form an unknown future of the Doujinshi version Real world. Yuri is the one who created Rike in the future). She told her father that she will repair him. Prof. Macormic wanted to tell her no, but he had no choice, either he'll trust his daughter or Rike will die. Later on Yuri grab the blueprints of Rike to repair him. MegaMan and Bell look though the window from the other room of the lab and saw Yuri repairing Rike. They can't believed that a young girl is repairing a reploid, but they have to trust her. 40 minutes later Rike is repaired and then woke up and wondering where he is. The last thing that he remembered that he end his fight with Glacier Woman. Until then Yuri came in so did Bell and MegaMan. They want to know that he's ok, Rike ask them he's feeling better. Yuri told him that he is a reploid, Rike didn't believe it, actrully he look arm use his glasses (from his gaming form), put it on X-ray, and then surprisely looked at his robotic arm inside. Rike was surprised that he is a reploid just like MegaMan X. Yuri also told Rike that he can grow of age. He didn't know about that. Until every thing is explain they want up to the house and enjoied themself. But in the news on the tv a Robot Master that can speak plants and animals. Rike want to risk his life saving those people. Yuri told him that he'll will get hurt again. MegaMan agreed to Rike risking to help these people in the cartoon world. Yuri have know choice but to let them go. Bell told Rike that she'll meet him back to the warehouse. Rike and MegaMan work together to stop this Robot Master. Rush stay here in the Macormic's House. Tornado Man and Plug Man Decide that they should follow Bell to the warehouse. Later on Yuri take a looked at that robot master. She did not tell the others or her family she suggust that she will keep it a secret. (Keep on eye out for episode 15).

Episode 6 - Nature's Wrath (in japan: Nature Attack):

following the events episode 5. Rike transform into MegaMan D to find Robot Master along with MegaMan. But Rike wanted to know how can he find the cards that Glacier Woman is talking about (see episode 4). Meanwhile Back at the warehouse Bell is in the warehouse with Tornado Man and Plug Man. Then Bell saw the box that Rike had. Bell grab the box and find Rike. While MegaMan and MegaMan D is follow the source of these plants and also animals, they saw a bunch of Dr. Wily's Robots. They shot the robots to get through to quickly get to the source of the plants turning the city into a forest. Just now they saw a portal and then they were in the forest. Trees and plants growing to the portal and animals going to the portal. It's the souce of city turning into a forest. Nature Woman appeared wanted to destroy Rike and MegaMan, Mega ask her why is she attacking the city. Nature Woman told that Dr. Wily told her that humans or destorying the environment. Rike told her that what Wily said isn't true, also he tell her that Dr. Wily lied to her. Nature Woman doesn't believed what Rike said, so she attack them. Meanwhile Bell was flying to find Rike to give him the box. Just then she saw the ckty turning into the forest. She have to find Rike and fast. Back to the fighting of the 2 MegaMen and Nature Woman, She is faster then Rike and MegaMan. She'd can climb into the side of the tree and then attacks. Also she drop some kind of gooey bomb at them, MegaMan and MegaMan D are stuck, Also they can't use their busters to attack. When Nature Woman get a chance to attack she pounce and use leaf Blade. Until the MegaMen got 23% Damage they were free from the goo. Then Rike think that if Glaicer Woman's weakness is Flame Ring, Nature Woman's weakness is freeze ray. Then he tried to attack Nature Woman and he's right, Nature Woman's weakness is freeze ray. Rike realizes that Plants can't survive in the snow. Back in the city of Megaville Bell is still looking for Rike she tried to look in the Box But she can't. She have to want until she find Rike. Also she's worried that Mojo, Zim. Back in the fight Rike uses freeze ray many times at Nature Woman she is 97% Damage. When Rike got a chance to defeat her, MegaMan told him to stop. MegaMan was wondering that how is Dr. Wily is still alive. Rike want to know why MegaMan said that. When Nature Woman Got her chance to attack, she use leaf blade on MegaMan. MegaMan realize that he shouldn't stop Rike to finish her. When Rike use the Mega D Buster, She is defeated. it was all over. the city of MegaVille was back to normal. Rike carried MegaMan Back to the city and back to the McCormic's House. Rike wanted to thanked MegaMan for saving him back at the glacier and thanked Yuri for repairing him. MegaMan was happy that Rike thanked him, but then MegaMan heard something. it sounded like a heart beating and it's coming form Rike's chest. MegaMan realize that there's an opening on Rike's chest. MegaMan told him that his chest sound like a beating heart. Rike is suprised what he told him. Rike take off his top clothes take off his skin suit a little and then open his chest part and then MegaMan and Yuri saw a human heart in a machines body.

Episode 7 - Human Heart (in japan: A Reploid with a Human Heart):

(This episode tells the story of the original MegaMan's Past from the MegaMan archie comic and the games) following the events of episode 6. 2 hours later, Rike still don't how he get a human heart inside of him (wait for season 6). He also told himself that one time in captain N (the tv series that end in 1991) MegaMan get his heart beat for his birthday. MegaMan didn't that some robots has metal hearts that can beat, unfortunately for him he wished that his heart can beat. MegaMan walk and talk to Rike about his past. Rike can't believed that MegaMan have so many adventures in his world. Just when Rike wanted to know if Dr. Wilyis dead or alive, he and MegaMan heard Bell screaming. so they rushed to where was Bell is screaming, they're in Megaville Park. there are Sniper Joes everywhere and they were after Bell. Bell can fight, but there are too many of them to destroy. Rike saw the box that he got from the yard sale, Bell is holding it. MegaMan and/or Rike is thinking a plan to fight all of the sniper Joes. Until then then Bell is scared and she drop the box and it had battle network cards in it. Rike saw the cards and realized that those are the card that Glacier Woman was talking about. Rike told Bell to throw the cards to him. So she did. Rike transform into MegaMan D and then attach the card case to his belt. Rike is ready, but don't know why that Glacier Woman said he needed them in the first place. The sniper joes attack and charge Rike by showing no mercy. Rike looked at his right arm and see a card in on his transer. He use the first card, it had the Arror card, attack 3 sniper joes through them. Then he use the second card, it had the Hammer card. He use the third card, it had the the battle sword card, slice and dice the 7 sniper joes. But still there are too many of them. before the sniper Joes tried to finish Rike and Bell off, all of them got frozen in thin ice. And then and young girl with harpoon for a staff weapon nearly slice the thin ice and the sniper joes in it. Rike want to make sure that Bell is ok. then she is. The 3 of them (Rike, MegaMan and Bell) want to know who she is. Then she walk to them and tell her real name then her nickname. Rike was surprise that it is Loon (see episode 3 and more info: Rike didn't know that Loon's a girl).

Episode 8 - An Elemental Gamer has appeared (in Japan: the Ice Gamer has Arrived):

Following the events of episode 6, Rike is surprised that Loon's a girl and that she's alive. Loon or should I say Luna is surprised that Rike is alive too. Luna recognize MegaMan from the game in the real world (doujinshi real world). Rike want to know what happened to his and Luna's world and Buff. Luna told him that the world got ruled by an evil gamer (she only remembers a little), but sadly she don't know where Buff is. Rike wants to know more about the evil gamer. But Rike, MegaMan, & Bell think that Yuri got answers. Until they got to the McCormicks' house, Yuri told MegaMan and the others that she was a scientist gamer (Sci Gamer for short). She didn't know that her homeworld got ruled, until now. Also she told them that she needs a name of the evil gamer. Luna can't place the name of him. Now Rike realize that he had a mission to get his homeworld back. But he wondered how he goin to do that (wait for season 2). Bell wondered (and only in her thoughts) what Rike's, Luna's, and the McCormics' world is like. Meanwhile in the base of NegaForce. NegaForce told Fake Dr. Wily to send Phantom Man to steal banks (Probaly buy some supplies online...Or somthing). The Fake Dr. Wily is scared of Phantom, but he have no choice. Back to where Rike and the others are, Rike showed Luna the missing warehouse (And if you all want to know they saw it on the news in the Doujinshi Real World). Luna was surprised that it was here in the cartoon world. Then Queen Serenity appeared again. Luna is surprise that Queen Serenity the ture mother of Sailor Moon is here (It's Only her spirit). She want to gave Luna the Element of water. Queen Serenity told her she'll have the power to summond waves and double her ice powers. Then Luna except the power of water. Rike have some questons for Queen Serenity But before he could tell her she vanished. Rike is going wait what's NegaForce's next move in the cartoon world. He don't know what but it will happaned. MegaMan and rush explore the cartoon world, it looks strange to him, but it's seems ok. When they saw People running out of the bank in fear, MegaMan and Rush know that they have to check it out. They went in the bank a saw the a purple phantom.

Episode 9 - A Phantom Haunting Banks?! (part 1):

Following the events from episode 8. MegaMan and Rush saw a purple phantom. Also he's stealing money. Until MegaMan realize's that the phanton is no phantom, it's a robot. MegaMan and Rush went after him or it, But he turns invisible. Then he reappear, strike on MegaMan and drain all his energy. Until then he got away with the money. MegaMan went back to the McCormicks' house and then saw Rike and Luna while they, Bell, and Yuri saw in the news that MegaMan was fighting a robotic phantom. MegaMan was humiliated that he lost to that robot he vowed that he defeat that robot if it's the last thing he do. Rike try to convincing him to calm down and let himsself do it, but MegaMan didn't except that. so he left. Meanwhile the purple robotic phantom went to his hideout (it's a haunted house) with the money. While he's in the haunted house, Dr. Wily (fake) appeared to check on Phantom Man's work. Fake Wily told him that he did an excellent job stealing the money (even though he's scared of him, that Phantom Man will suck his soul). NegaForce also appeared, warning him about the one who defeated Flare Man, Glacier Woman, and Nature Woman (to be honest: she doesn't know that is MegMan D). Phantom Man told her that he will not fail. Until then MegaMan keeps his guard up if he saw the robotic purple phantom again. He was mad that it drain some of his energy. Rush came to MegaMan to support him. MegaMan is glad that rush is in his side. MegaMan track down the phantom where he is. But he didn't have any luck. Just then a witness just saw the robotic purple phantom going in a haunted house. MegaMan and rush thinks that's the Robotic purple Phantom wareabouts. so they went to the haunted house, but forgot to ask the witness where's the haunted house is. The witness tell them the diretions of the haunted house, and finally went to the haunted house. Until they got to haunted, MegaMan remind him that he's going to ShadeMan all over again, and also Rush is scared of the Haunted House. MegaMan told him to be brave. they want to the haunted house, but the robots are in the way.

Episode 10 - Can't do this alone (part 2):

following the events of episode 9. Rike is worried about MegaMan. He thinks that MegaMan will do something crazy. So he and Loon went out to find him. Meanwhile back where MegaMan and Rush is. They defeat the robots that got in the way. Then MegaMan open the door into the haunted house he and rush went inside. Until then MegaMan and Rush Go from crazy obstacles and defeat robots. It would take them forever. back where Rike and Luna were, they're looking for MegaMan and Rush, but with still no luck. Just then, they a person (The same person who is a witness to Phantom Man Hideout) who help MegaMan what he's looking for. The person tell them where the directions to the haunted house is. Until they got there, they know the house is wicked scary. Rike have no choice but to go in and find MegaMan, Rush, and even Phantom Man. Luna follow him even though she a little brave. Same as MegaMan and Rush they went through the obstacles in the house and defeat robot enemies. Back where MegaMan and Rush is, they found Phantom Man. Phantom Man greet himself and ask them that if they are the ones that defeated Flare Man, Glacier Woman, and Nature Woman. MegaMan told him that he didn't. Phantom Man knew he got the wrong guy to mess with. Phantom Man had no choice but to end MegaMan and Rush. MegaMan Also realizes that he didn't get the weapons that Rike Got, so he got no choice but to use his Mega Buster. They begin to fight, MegaMan use his mega-buster, but Phantom Man keeps on turning invisible. then he once again drain some of his energy. MegaMan is low on energy, Phantom Man tried to finish him, but Rike save MegaMan just in time. MegaMan told Rike he's sorry that he lost his emotions, Rike Forgive him. Now it's him VS. Phantom Man. Loon told Rike that she wants to help too. so it's two against one.

Episode 11 - Team up! Teamwork! (part 3):

following the events of episode 10. Rike and Loon decided to team up and help MegaMan defeat Phantom Man. MegaMan have to rest because his energy is low. Just until then, the 3 of them begun to fight. Phantom Man charge down with an attack, but Rike jump up and dodges. Luna (transform to sacred) began to attack using the mega harpoon. Phantom Man tried to dodge it, but for luna, she is to quick for him. Rike (transformed into MegaMan D) use long sword to attack, then Phantom use his power to turn him into stone, and attacks. Luna block the sonic attack by spinning the harpoon like a shield. Rike finally got unstoned, use the cannon, and attack Phantom Man. then Rike use the weapon the he copy from Nature Woman and again attack Phantom Man. Phantom Man use the sonic attack to again twice, but only this time the sonic attack went to him and attack both Rike and Luna. Rike use leaf blade again to attack Phantom Man. His energy is low. Finally Rike finish him off with battle sword. then Phantom Man was defeated. 3 minutes later (finding away out of the haunted house) Rike and Luna (in their normal forms) even Rush carried MegaMan to the WareHouse so that he can be healec by an energy can (if Rike can find an energy can). Up on top on the building a 10 year old male is watching Rike, Luna, Rush, and MegaMan. Will he join them or face them?

Episode 12 - A Bully Gamer in Flames (in Japan: A Jock Gamer on fire):  
Following the events in episode 11. Rike is walking around town wondering where Buff is. Also he is wondering where his family is back to his world. Meanwhile back at the McCormick's House, Yuri told MegaMan that she don't know how to get or make an energy can to get his energy full. She also told him that he have to stay here where it safe and let Rike Handle the Robot Masters. Rike went into the McCormick's House, went to know that is their any news on the next robot master. Yuri told him no. Rike want know who's been making the Robot Masters do all the evil things. Web wants to know what's wrong with Rike, but he didn't ask. 2 minutes later Rike went out to the warehouse to check on Bell. But then he got push out of the way by some jock like kid. Rike tried to stop him and also force him to apologies. then a familiar face just recognize Rike. That fiery cap, that hair cut, and that Capt. N jock jacket. It's Buff. Rike is surprised to see him. Buff is surprised to see Rike too. But Rike can't talk to him that long he have to see Bell (Buff do not know who Bell is, but he will soon in this episode). Buff wanted to come with him. But all the events going on in this world, will Rike trust him? 4 minutes later at the Warehouse, Bell and luna was wondering where Rike is. They think he been wondering quite a lot lately. Bell is wondering how Luna got her form in the first place. Just then Luna have a chance to tell her, Rike appeared. So did Buff. Luna is surprised that he's here in this world. Buff wants to know what's going on. Rike told Buff what's happening then and now. Buff can believe that negaforce is back for revenge. He thinks that probably because spirits can't die. Curiosity concern Buff to ask Luna where she got the harpoon from. She told them that she got from megaman's world from the year 2216. Rike was surprised at that year. Luna also told them that she is chosen by the weapon. Luna also told them that she could take them there if they want. So... They accept. They went to the year 2216 in MegaMan's world and found where the weapon is place. then they saw 3 dead reploids (if anyone want to know who they are, they're the three of the four Guardians of Neo Arcadia. Also they were last seen in MegaMan Zero 3 where they last encountered Omega Zero). Luna told Rike and Buff (in a flashback) that some blue cyber spirit (Leviathan in cyber-elf form) wants her to have the harpoon. she can't tell Luna why she could have it. then it disappeared. When she saw the portal to the cartoon world, she went in and also saw Bell and Rike in danger (episode 8) (out of flashback). Rike wants more information about this MegaMan timeline. Buff wanted to know if there are more gamers here. Until the 3 standing and wondering, both serenity and an red cyber spirit (Fefnir in cyber-elf form) appeared. The red cyber spirit told them that it's name is Fefnir and he's a cyber-elf, then he told Buff that he should take his cannons. and then serenity give him the power of the fire element, told Buff that he have the power to summon flames. Buff is really excited to have this weapon and this elemental power. But until he wanted to thank them, they were gone. The 3 realize that they will meet another cyber-elf and see serenity again. Meanwhile in NegaForce's Base. NegaForce is angry that 4 of the robot masters have been destroyed. She decided to cool down and rest. NegaForce Told Fake Wily that she's going for a walk outside. When she got outside far away from her base, she powered down to the human she possessed. It is a female gamer. She hid in her transer and take a rest.

Episode 13 - And then there were a trio (in japan: And then there were three):

following the events in episode 12. Later that morning, the girl (that NegaForce possessed) woke up and saw the the city of megaville. she took a walk around the city to find someone familiar. At the warehouse Rike and want to know what's Buff's gaming form looks like. Buff said he wanted to show them his form, but that have to wait until the city in danger. Buff told them that he wanted to see MegaMan and Yuri. Until the 4 of them got to the McCormick's House, Buff was glad to see the original MegaMan And Yuri McCormick. MegaMan is glad to meet Buff. Bell see that Rike have good friends that he meant and known, but she feels bad what her father made her done in the past (see PowerPuff Girls Doujishi (ongoing) or snafu comics wiki about Bell). Rike wants to know about the robot masters he faced, he wanted to know who created them. Just then on the news on TV they see group of Hammer Joes, Returning Sniper Joes, and Returning Machine Gun Joes attacking the city. Rike, Luna, and Buff went to the city to stop the Joe Bots. When they got to the city the 3 of them saw a hugh amount of Joes. Rike and his 2 friends pick up a fight to the Joe Bots in their normal forms. Until half of the Joe Bots were destroyed, the other half is still destroying the city. When everybody in the city is hiding and no one is looking it was time for Rike Buff And Luna to transform into their gaming forns. Until Rike and Luna transform to MegaMan D and Sacred the Night Fairy they saw Buff's gaming form. Buff kind of look like sonic the hedgehog, But he is Orange, still waring his jock jacket, and the shoes switch color. They both look at Buff at a strange look, but they do not have time for that. They went to fight and destroy the Joe Bots. MegaMan D got 3 of the joe bots with Flame Ring, and then at the 5 of them with the gaming cannon. Sacred use her harpoon to freeze and slice 10 Joe Bots. Buff (who clearing didn't name his hero self yet) use spin dash on 12 of them and also use the Mega Cannon to punch a Joe Bot. 30 minuets later the destroy all Joes and the head back to the McCormick's House. Until they walk over to the house Rike want to know what will Buff gaming form name is. Buff told him that his name will be Solar the Hedgehog. One day later Rike want to walk around the city. Just then he saw a girl (that got possessed by negaforce) who he's familiar with, and it was Merla.

Episode 14 - Merla (in japan: Merla the kind hearted girl):

Following the events of episode 13. Rike saw Merla (the girl that got possessed by Negaforce) Rike wanted to know how she got in the cartoon world. Merla told Rike that she saw the portal to cartoon world in the alley of their world. Rike saw the her transer and told her that if she's a gamer. She told him that she is. Rike think that he want to know what kind of gamer Merla is. But he can ask later. They took a walk around the city talking about how they met and karate. Then they reached the park. Merla ask Rike that why is he taking karate lessons. Rike tell Merla about Zarah's parants Killer. Merla was surprise that he wanted revenge. Merla also tell him that she's looking for revenge too. He wondered why. She told Rike that a girl (Elle) theaten her, and needs to taught a lesson. But she said it doesn't matter now. She is enjoying the life of the cartoon world. Soon that Rike's got a message from Buff in his transer telling him to meet him and the others to the McCormick's House, he tell Merla that he have to be somewhere. Hours later Rike got to the McCormick's house, Buff tell him that Yuri Have something to tell all of them. Yuri was upset, really upset that she blamed herself. So she told them that those 4 Robot Masters that Rike Defeated and the other 4 robot Masters still out there are created by her in arcadia when she was 10. and then everyone was in a shock.

Episode 15 - Yuri Macormic is the creator of the mysterious robot masters?! (in japan: Secret reveal, Yuriko Kinosaki the robot creator):

following the events of episode 14. Rike, Luna, Buff, Bell, Mega Man, Rush, Tornado Man, and Plug Man are surprised that Yuri is the creator of the 4 robots that Rike defeated. MegaMan can't believe there are 8 robots in another world called arcadia. Yuri wanted the her robots to the world someday in the future. One year later, someone stole them before she and her family escape to the cartoon world. Rike can't believe there are 8 robot masters in his world. Luna and Mega Man look at each other and wanted to know what is this place called Arcadia. Buff told them that Arcadia is world only kids and teens secretly hangout. He also told Rike and Luna that wanted to take them there, But it got ruled by an evil Gamer. Rike wanted to know the info about the Robots. Yuri have a book about them, also she told him to skip pages 1-4. So He and the other look at the book and saw the Pictures of the robot masters. (DMNo means Dr. McCormick Number)

DMNo. 004: Glacier Woman - Designed to be albe to map out super cold regions,

DMNo. 005: Flare Man - Built to withstand anything, ranging from extreme heat and cold, to explosions,

DMNo. 006: Shock Man - Desighed to be indestructible,

DMNo.007: Nature Woman - Built with the ability to speak with animals and plants,

DMNo. 008: Phantom Man - Designed to have the ability of intangibility,

DMNo. 009: Iron Man (and no not Marvel's Iron Man) - Designed for ?,

DMNo. 010: Earth Man - Designed as a mascot for earthday,

and DMNo. 011: Fan Man - Useful for hot days.

MegaMan Didn't see these robot masters in his world. Rike have 4 robot masters left to figure out who stole them to do evil things. But before then, everyone saw the news that another Robot Master is attacking the city. Rike, Buff, and Luna transformed into MegaMan D, Solar the Hedgehog, and Sacred the night fairy to save the city to stop that robot master. But Rike wondered if he can find answers to the robot master.

Episode 16 - A Robotic Fan:

Following the events of episode 15. The 3 gamers went to the city to stop Fan Man. Rike was going to get answers to who's behind this. Until they got to the city, they saw a bunch of robots attacking it, including the people. Solar says that he wanted to destoy the robots, Sacred wanted to protect the people, and as for MegaMan D, he's going one on one with the Robot Master. MegaMan D saw him outside up the tower. He have to find the way to get up there. Well all I could say is that MegaMan D went to the door of the tower. Mega Man D went up the stairs (he can't use the elevator because it' not safe) and see Robots that attacking him. He Blast each and every one of them to get through to the robot master. Until he got to the outside the top of the tower, he saw Fan Man. He ask Fan Man That who is he working for. but all he said was that MegaMan D Have to Defeat him first. So that MegaMan D did. Fan Man Attack him by each direction. MegaMan D tried to dodge them, but Fan Man's attacks came out of nowhere. He tries to use his battle cards, but always get attack by Fan Man. So then he tried the weapon he got from Phantom Man, by using Phantom Fist, he got a hit. Now the use one of his battle cards called BusterPunch, he punched Fan Man. When he finished him off with his Mega D Buster, Fan Man is Defeated. Until Fan Man is still alive, he promised MegaMan D who is behine all this. He told him it was Dr. Wily(Fake) and NegaForce. MegaMan D was surprise that Wily is here in this world and NegaForce has survive somehow. MegaMan D got the weapon of Fan Man and head back down. Solar and Sacred did a great job protecting the city. Until MegaMan D Got down out of the tower, he have something to say to Sacred and Solar what Fan Man told him. Meanwhile where Merla is. She is taking a walk around the city again. Until she got tired,she sat on a bench resting (It is a long sleep for her). When NegaForce is Fully awake she saw what Fake Dr. Wily did without her permission or demand.

Episode 17 - Roll and Proto Man, the MegaMan Finders (in japan: Roll and Blues, the RockMan Hunters) (part 1):

following the events in episode 16. In an alley of the city of Megaville, a portal opened up, and then Roll and Proto Man appeared. They are looking for MegaMan and their mission is to bring him back home, But it going to take hard work to find him. Meanwhile at the McCormicks' House. Rike told everyone that Wily is here and Negeforce survived. MegaMan Can't believed that Dr. Wily is here. Buff and Luna is shock that Negaforce survived. Bell is kind of confuse by things, she wants to know that who is Dr. Wily and NegaForce. MegaMan Realize something, but before he can talk about Wily the news came on (again). saying that Proto Man's here. Rike, Buff, and Luna quickly transformed. MegaMan try to stop them warning them that he's a good guy, but it was too late, thay're already gone. Meanwhile at Negaforce's Base. She's extremely mad at the fake Dr. Wily for sending the Joe Bots and Shock Man without her permission and command. Fake Dr. Wily apologize to her and then he bow down many times. Negaforce wanted to destroy Rike for ruining his plans. In the mean time The 3 gamers want to the center of the city, then Rike just realize something about Proto Man (guess the MegaMan Gaame in 1996). Everybody is running from Proto Man Because they think he's still work for Dr. Wily. Solor and Sacred were jus in time, but MegaMan D is slow and just realize now Proto Man is a good guy now. Buff and Luna watch the MegaMan Cartoon with Rike long time ago, so they think the he's a bad guy. Solor spin and dash above then attack Proto Man. But he dodge Solar's attack. Sacred tries to freeze him, he dodge it th second time. Proto Man tried to use his Proto Blaster and hit Sacred, But Missed Solar. Rike tried to brake up the fight, but he was stop by Roll. Roll wanted to fight him but Rike doesn't wanted to hurt her. so she started fighting him, It is a frenzy in the center of the city of Megaville. They fight, fight, fight, and fight, until Rike yell tell Roll and Proto Man that he, Luna, and Buff are not their enemies and Rike tell Buff and Luna that in MegaMan 3-5, He's is in the good side now. The four of of them understand what Rike said. Roll want to know where to find MegaMan. But before Rike can tell, he got interuped when the first Robot Masters appeared. The 3 gamers and Proto Man wants to know how the first DLN robot masters got here. Roll accidently call them to help her and Proto Man. they were all here: Cut Man, Bomb Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Time Man, and Oil Man. The battle of the first robot masters has just begun.

Episode 18 - The return of the first robot masters (part 2):

Following the events of episode 17. Buff and Luna realize there are 6 Robot Masters in the first Mega Man Game, Not 8. Rike told them that MegaMan told him about ime Man and Oil Man. The Robot Master charge at the 3 Gamers. So did MegaMan D, Solar and Sacred. They fight until the ends of the outskirts of the city. Sacred use her Ice attacks on Fire Man, but Ice Man block it with his Ice attacks. Elec Man and Bomb Man throw at Solar with Electricity and Bombs, he is too fast for them, Until Oil Man gave Solar the slip. Mega Man D take on Guts Man, Time Man, and Cut Man to defeat them and try to make sure they understand. MegaMan D use the Mega D Buster on them, they dodge and Cut Man ust his roller cutter on MegaMan D, but MegaMan D Dodge. Guts Man uses his super arm to lift up somethine heavy, and then throw it to attack MegaMan D, then he dodge. just now MegaMan D got hit by Time Man's Shooting twin projectiles shaped like clock hands. Solar jump up and then use spin dash on Oil Man and Bomb Man, He got 2 hits on them. He tried to attack Elec Man, but got shock by him. So Solar use the Mega Cannons to punch Elec Man to the wall. Sacred is trying to so solve a pattern here to fire and ice, until she realize that Fire weakness is water and ice weakness is fire, she plan to trick Fire Man and Ice Man. While they both got her in between, Sacred did a dodge jump, before Fire Man and Ice Man attack. But instead Ice Man got burned, Fire Man slowly look behined him and then got frozen by Sacred. The First Robot Masters and the 3 Gamers keep on fighting for hours, until Mega Man can to city to stop the fight. The Gamers and robot masters stop fighting. Roll run over to Megaman, she is glad to see him. The Robot Masters are glad to see him too. But what they and Proto Man want to know is why he dissapeared. MegaMan D and his friends are surprised and want to know too. MegaMan know that this is goin to be hard for them when he tell them why he, Rush, Tornado Man, and Plug Man Dissapeared.

Episode 19 - New mission from Dr. Light (in japan: changed mission from Dr. Right) (part 3):

Following the events in episode 18. MegaMan goin to tell everyone why he and the others Dissapeared. With Wily gone in his world he has no reason to be called a hero. He also said that he'll just be like a expired robot. Rike told him that it's not the truth. He said that Mega Man is still a hero. Here he save Rike twice (episode 1 & episode 4) and he help him stop Nature Woman. Rike said that Mega Man's legacy is in his future and in other worlds that's why MegaMan is still a hero. MegaMan is glad that Rike still appreciated him. everyone else still believed that too. Until then they went to the missing warehouse to call Dr. Light to see that MegaMan's Ok. Meanwhile back at Negaforce's base. Negaforce wanted fake Wily to send Shock Man to destroy Mega Man D. Fake Wily agree to that plan but fake Wily suggested that he could take Shock Man to the weather station. Negaforce kind of agreed to that plan, but don't know if something will happan to Shock Man. Until they got into the warehouse (surprisly Tornado Man and Plug Man is there). Roll contact Dr. Light on Rush. Dr. light is glad MegaMan's Ok, he is so worried. Then Mega Man told Roll, Proto Man, and the first robot masters about whats going on in this world. They are surprise that Dr. Wily is here and that there's robot masters in another world. Dr. Light told everyone that it could be an imposter of Dr. Wily, the one thing that Dr. Wily want more is to take over the world by himself. Rike, Luna, and Buff thinks that Dr. Light could be right that there is a fake Wily. Bell realize that Dr. Wily sounds symilur to her father Dr. X. Guts Man wanted help Rike solve this mystery and fullfill his mission, so did the other robot masters, Roll and Proto Man. Dr. light have no choice but change Roll and Proto Man's mission the help the two Mega Man. They both agreed to that mission. The mission to protect the cartoon world has just begun.

Episode 20 - A Cloudy Day and Dangerous thunder (part 1):

Following the events of episode 19. The next day. The city of Megaville is having a sunny day. Rike visit Bell at missing the warehouse, Roll calls eddie to give MegaMan a energy cans, Luna and yuri watch the news to see if something is wrong, and everyone else are just relaxing. Until the good side is taking a brake, fake Wily took shock man to the weather station with his (well...the real 's) flying saucer. Until they got to the weather station, fake wily a little weather machine to make a thunder storm. he weather machine make the sky cloudy fake Wily is up in the sky so is Shock Man. But before he want Shock Man to attack the city, he lost him in a cloudy area. fake Wily knew that Negaforce is goin to recycle him. Meanwhlle in the warehouse Rike wants to know more about cartoon world. Bell said that it's the place that have many heroes and villains fighting each other. Also she said she know some heroes that tried to defeat her. And then a mysterious boy appeared. Rike want to know more and more, until thunder and lightning clashes. Rike look outside the warehouse and see the thunder storm. Also at the McCormicks' House, Luna and Yuri saw the news that a dangerous thunder storm has suddenly appeared. Outside the park Buff saw the storm, and then Run to the city. Luna aand Rike went to the city too, MegaMan, Tornado Man and Elec Man went to the city also. When everyone got to the city they saw somethine near the weather station. Rike, Buff, and Luna transformed to MegaMan D, Solar, and Sacred to see what's going to the weather. The 6 of them went to the citys weather station, until then Wily's Robots got in the way. MegaMan, the 3 Gamers, And the 2 Robot Masters Blasted their way to the weather station (it wa a lot of robots), when they got the weather station. up top they saw a weather machine pod and a Robot master with it.

Episode 21 - A robot that can make lightning? Shocking (part 2):

Following the events in episode 20. MegaMan and the others went in the weather station to get to the top of the building. when they got in to the building, Wily's robots are in once again they attack them. When they got to the top of the weather station (imagined a big weather station building) everone saw the the little weather machine, and Shock Man. MegaMan D wants more answers what the villains are planning, so he told everyone that wants to handle Shock Man alone. Shock Man attack first by using Thunder Strike. MegaMan D dodge it. MegaMan D use a battle card called TriArrow, he got a hit. then MegaMan D use a battle card again by using Dash, and then got a hit. After that Shock Man use thunder strike three times, MegaMan D dodge two of them, but got hit by one. MegaMan D started to use the weapon from Fan Man. So he use Comeback Blow on Shock Man five times. Shock Man was Mad, so he thunder strike many times. MegaMan D dodge everyone of Shock Man's Attacks. and use Comeback blow three times. Just when Shock Man Got hit three times, he is defeated. MegaMan D got his weapon thunder strike, he used it to destroy the weather machine, And then he ask Shock Man what is NegaForce plan is. Shock Man told Mega Man D that is none of his business. Solar act like a bad cop/bully to Shock Man, put him on the wall, and then ask MegaMan D's question. Shock Man told them that NegaForce is starting a ship called the evil queen, and that's all he know. Buff is the only one that knew what the evil queen can do, everyone else don't know about the evil queen. Until then no one didn't know... Negaforce was watching them. Also Somewhere in MegaVille another portal opened an a mysterious character appeared.

Episode 22 - A dream traveler? here?:

Following the events in episode 21. That mysterious character is the dream traveler named Klonoa. He wants to know what world he is so that he go home. Just then in the McCormick house in the lab, Buff is the only one who knew about the evil queen (because he's a rebel gamer). Rike want to know what kind a ship is the evil queen. He know that it's sounds really bad. Until then Mega Man was walking in the city with Roll, she like how peaceful it is. While they were walking they both stop and saw someone that is similar that a person they know (it's klonoa and see sonic and megaman worlds united). MegaMan don't know if he's in Sonic's world, But he and Roll is going to findout. Loon took a stroll into the city to thinking about her homeworld and her earth, also she wondered why did Buff act like he knows about the evil queen. Until then the city is under attack by Sniper Armors and Apache Joes. Luna saw what's happening so she transformed and fight back. Meanwhile Klonoa has been walking for hours, later on he saw Mega Man and Roll coming towards him. Mega Man and Roll finally got to klonoa. Mega Man ask him that if he's from mobius. Klonoa told them no, also he never even heard a place like it. Before then, the 3 of them saw the Joe series robots pass by them. Back at the McCormicks' house Rike and Buff saw the news that Sacred is Fighting by herself, so they went in the city to help her. MegaMan wants Roll to stay here and be safe while he's fighting the Joe series robots. Until he did, Klonoa went with him. Just then NegaForce want to see how powerful MegaMan D is and so is his team. She'll have to prepare what's coming for her.

Episode 23 - A team of five!:

Following the events of episode 22. Mega Man D and Solar rush into the city to help Sacred. Mega Man and klonoa went in to destroy the joe series robots. Sacred kept fighting the Joe series robots, but got a little tired. Before then help has arrived. Mega Man, Mega Man D, Solar, and Klonoa (haven't meant him yet) are here to help Sacred. MegaMan D wanted to bust some Joes. But Klonoa got to one by using one of his weapons (see Klonoa Heroes). Klonoa use the sword to slice and dice the joe series robots. the Gamers and MegaMan are surprised that he can fight. So then MegaMan D use Dash to attack the 7 of the Joe series. Solor use a canon punch the hit and burned 4 of the Joe series. MegaMan Mega Bustered 6 of the Joe series. (And even though she's tired) Sacred once again freeze the joe series. After a long minutes of fighting the Joe series robots, the 2 Heroes and the 3 Gamers finished and took a break. NegaForce now see that how powerful that MegaMan D Can be, She went back to her Base to do a next attack to the city. Until then Klonoa meets Rike, Buff, Luna, and MegaMan, Roll came to find MegaMan, which she did, and meant they finished the meet and greet, Klonoa and the others went to the McCormick's House. Rike ask Klonoa if he like to join him on his mission. Klonoa want's some new excitement, so he said yes. And then everyone wanted for Negaforce's next attack.

Episode 24 - The Iron Man that's not Tony Stark (in japan: Iron v.s. Mega):

Follow The events of episode 23. NegaForce told Fake Dr. Wily to send in Iron Man. Fake Wily told NegaForce That Iron Man is a good guy and a superhero. Negaforce is angry and told him with rage that she means the robot master one. Iron Man came out and filled with rage. the Fake Dr. Wily wants him to destroy the heroes who stop NegaForce's plans for 6 times. Iron Man agree on the mission to destroy the ones foiled Negaforce's plans. Meanwhile at warehouse, Rike listen to Bell's stories of the city of megaville (see PPGD on snafu (ongoing)). Rike want to to know who Dr. X and Bell's sisters are. But it a story she'll never tell. Rike feels bad for her telling him about the past, he's feels like his past is horrible too. After that Rike wanted to go yuri's place for awhile, until he got there, he saw everyone watching the news. An Iron Robot Master trying the trash the city, with the help of the joe series robots. MegaMan, Rike, Luna, and Buff even klonoa went to the city to stop Iron Man. Until the five of them got to the city they didn't see Iron Man, but many of the joe series robots. Rike, Buff, and Luna transform to MegaMan D, Solar, and sacred to destroy the joe series robots. after a long battle, Rike wants to know where is Iron Man. A person told him and the others that he's in the junk yard. So they rushed to the junk yard. Until they reach the junkyard, the heroes saw Iron Man. MegaMan D wondered why is this is too easy. He scan him with his glasses and recive data, untill then he saw the danger of Iron Man. When Iron Man use magnet bomb everyone dodges his attack. MegaMan D told MegaMan that he got Magnet Powers like Magnet Man, he also told him to be careful. MegaMan D uses a battle card called big bomb to attack Iron Man, when he got a hit. MegaMan uses his Mega-Buster and got a hit. Klonoa use his boomerang to attack Iron Man, But missed. MegaMan D uses the weapon he got from Shock Man amd then attacked Iron Man. Until a short/long Battle, MegaMan D got the weapon from Iron Man, until he's barely alive, Iron Man said his last words to MegaMan D saying that there's are some secret about his last friend and then got shutdown. MegaMan D wished what's Iron Man's talking about, but it's a mystery that he have to solve on his own.

Episode 25 - Who is Nega Queen Metallia? (in japan: the mystery of Dark Queen Metaria) (part 1):

Following the events of episode 24. 3 days later. Rike want to what Iron Man's talking about before he was shut down. Rike know Iron Man kind of meant Merla, And than wondered to himself why is Merla involved (Also if you want to know where Rike is, he's walking around the city). MegaMan wants to find wily and find out who NegaForce is. Yuri wants to know who negaforce is to, but all she know that shadow figure of NegaForce (from episode 3) look like a young 11 year old female with red glowing eyes. MegaMan Also know whov is Rike's last friend is so that he may find secrets from him or her. Back to where Rike is, he is still walking around the city. Just then he saw Merla again for the second time (And if you want more infomation NegaForce wanted to rest some more). She ask Rike what's bothering him. He said he wished he told her what going on with him, but can't tell her. Merla said that she really cared for him that much. Until then Rike's Heart is racing really fast like no one really cared for him that much before. Merla said she have to do something that he can't tell him. Rike is lovestruck by Merla (even though she older then him). Rike went to the warehouse to tell Luna and Buff. Back to the McCormick's house MegaMan and Yuri are still finding out the last words of Iron Man and Also still finding out who is Negaforce. it was hard to find out for them. When Bell got in to the McCormic's house she see MegaMan and Yuri on the floor. She paniced and thought thay were dead, MegaMan calmed Bell and saying that he and Yuri are not dead. MegMan also told Bell that he's trying to find out who is Rike's last friend is. Then Bell told MegaMan that it's Merla. MegaMan and Yuri is shocked that Bell new a name that Rike knows. Until Rike Got to the warehouse, Buff, Luna, Plug Man, and Tornado Man Are playing cards (Buff and Luna are teaching the robots how to play). Rike told them about Merla he meant long time ago and somehow got here, and got in love with her, and then everyone got surprised...

Episode 26 - Rike in love with Merla?! (part 2):

Following the events in episode 25. Negaforce got back to her headqurters to plan her next attack. But then she finds Fake Wily and he tell her that they only have one Robot Master left. So she told fake wily sent him to attack the city underground. Every one got surprised that Rike got a crushed on a girl (even if he's a reploid). Buff is also surprised that Merla is in the cartoon world (even though he did not meant her), (Also wait for episode 29). Everyone but Buff is proud of Rike for being in love, and even Rike is proud of himself as well. Meanwhile at the at the McCormick's house, Yuri want Bell to tell her who is Merla. Bell told Yuri that what Rike told Bell about his back story form his world. Yuri can't believed that Merla is the Negaforce all along. MegaMan can't believed that Rike's life went from good to bad to worse. MegaMan and Bell have to talk to Rike about Merla. But before yuri say it's best that they can't tell Rike that Merla is Negaforce, MegaMan and Bell were already gone. Meanwhile Rike was buying some flowers and chocolates for Merla, and tell her how he feel. But until then he saw people running out of the city of megaville. Rike wanted to check it out what's goin on. While Bell and MegaMan is looking for Rike people from the city is running away, then they some people running out of the subway. MegaMan and Bell went there to check it out. in the McCormick's house, Yuri is watching the news to see what's going on, (also she's mad that MegaMan and Bell left to tell Rike what they know). She saw people that are coming out of the subway. Klonoa is in the house too, so Yuri called Buff and told him whats going on in the city and also told to meet klonoa to the subway. Buff and Luna went out of the warehouse and went to the subway. after that, Rike saw people coming out of the subway, he thinks that someone bad is inside there, Rike went inside to find the person who is doing something under the city. Until the six of them got together in the city's subway, they all saw the final robot master, and it is Earth Man.

Episode 27 - The insane Earth Bot (in japan: Final robot master, the robotic earth day mascot) (part 3):

Following the events of episode 26. the 6 of them started to fight with the final robot master. Bell use her laser finger to damage him, but missed. Solar use his cannons to blast Earth Man, he got a hit, but 8% damage. MegaMan wanted to Blast him and MegaMan D use his weapon he got form Iron Man, Magnet Bombs, and then Earth Man got 79% of damage. Earth Man got really mad losing, so he use his weapon Earth Quake to attack the heroes, but all he is damaging the subway underground. Sacred uses her harpoon to freeze the the entire subway to not let it break apart. Earth Man Tried to use Earth Quake again But klonoa stop him just in time by using his boomerang. MegaMan use charge shot one more time and shot Earth Man with 39% damage. Bell use her energy ball and got 60% damage on Earth Man. Then MegaMan D finish Earth Man off by using Battlesword and Magnet Bomb and got defeated. Later on, after MegaMan D got the weapon from Earth Man, he change back to Rike and pick up his flowers and chocolates and went to find Merla. MegaMan and Bell could tell him but not today. NegaForce is a little mad of all the robot masters that fake Wily stole were defeated, But then interested what else MegaMan D is capable of. She wants Fake Wily to pretend to be Dr. Wily to Destroy MegaMan Classic. to Fake Wily it's good to get his revenge on what happen to his creator (see MegaMan 3). Back at the McCormick's House, Yuri wants to congarturate MegaMan and the others for Shutting Down her Robot Masters. Luna and Buff wants to know what is MegaMan, Bell, and Yuri is hiding from Rike. In the park, Rike waited to Merla to get here so he could tell her how he feel. He waited and waited until he realize that she's not coming. Rike wonderd why she's not coming so He went to the McCormick's house. Back at the McCormick's house Everyone is realive that the DMN Robot Masters are destoryed. But then in the news everyone a mysterious villain is taking where the robots are destoryed. the DLN Robot Master, MegaMan, Klonoa, Buff (soon transformed by Solor) and Luna (soon Transformed by Sacred) went to stop this mysterious villain. Until they got to the middle of the city they saw wily's robots everywhere taking apart of the city. Then the mysterious villain show his face and then MegaMan is surprised, It's Dr. Wily.

Episode 28 - Dr. Wily? (in japan: Something not right with Dr. Wily) (part 4):

Following the events in episode 27. MegaMan saw his arch-enemy once again. Dr. Wily wants to take over this world. Until Solar wondering by curiousity, he ask Wily that if he is working with Negaforce. He said to solar that she was using him from the beginning, so at first he was the one who stole the DMN Robot Masters. Guts Man want Wily to pay what he did, but Solar told Guts Man to wait, But he didn't listen. Guts Man use his weapon, Super Arm to attack Dr. Wily and his machine he's riding on (this one his riding on is from the first MegaMan Game), But miss. He blast two of the DLN robot masters, Elec Man uses his thunder beam, but now has no effect. MegaMan tried his Super Mega Buster to destroy Wily's machine, but still has no effect. Dr. Wily uses his weapons to blast MegaMan, he's half damage. Sacred call Rike in her transer for help. Rike was sitting on the park bench alone sad. But suddenly got a call from Sacred. He answer the call and sacred told him what's going on. Rike quickly transformed to MegaMan D and then went the city. In the mean time Sacred aid MegaMan to let Buff to hold Wily off until Rike gets here. Solar uses his cannons to fire at Wily, not even a scratch. some of them soon realize that Wily rebuild the most devasting machine to destroy the city. Just in the nick of time, MegaMan D is here, and surprised that Wily is alive. Solar told him that none of their attacks are working. MegaMan D Have to cauculate The machine's weakness. Until he finished cauculating, the weakness this time is on the top, the flying saucer. Every one blasted on the top onf wily's machine, and then it was destroyed. Wily fell on the ground and saying his sorry bowing down many times. But Solar realize that somethings not right about Wily, He thinks that's not the real Dr. Wily, so he use one shot on Wily. every one is shocked what Solar did, Solar pointed at Wily, and then everyone looked where he was pointing, until they know that's not the real Dr. Wily by a fake. MegaMan D and MegaMan Think about this what happend what Fan Man said to them (episode 16). fake Wily call them all fools and also said that they're too late. Fake Wily self-destructed himself and then the destroyed wily machine (with all 8 DMN Robot Master) just teleported to Negaforce's Base. MegaMan D changed back into Rke and run hurrying back to the park until the other (except Buff, Luna, MegaMan) want back to the McCormick's house. Solar changed back to Buff and thinking about wanting to meet Merla (because he heard that name before). MegaMan (Because he know about Negaforce Identity) and Luna (Don't know what's going on with Rike) agreed. So the three of them followed rike to see her.

Episode 29 - The Anti-Gamer Merla (in japan: Merla's betrayal, the identity of Dark Queen Metaria) (part 5):

Following the events of episode 28. Roll is cooking with Mrs. McCormick to serve dinner. Yuri is in her Dad's lab figuring a solution of why Merla is Negaforce. Meanwhile Rike is running back to the park to see if Merla's here yet. Then MegaMan, Buff, and Sacred following Rike way behind him to see Merla. Also Sacred forgot she's in her form so she change back into Luna. Anyway Rike is already in the park and saw Merla Rike wanted to give her the gifts that he got. Merla saw Rike coming

Episode 30 - the ship called the evil queen:

Following the events of episode 29. It is revealed to Rike that Merla is Negaforce. he is confused how is she is Negaforce. Until then Negaforce's Base started to moved and it turns out that the Base is actually a lost giant anti-Gaming air ship called the evil queen. it went to the city to get Negaforce. until the ship got to the city Negaforce jump on top of the giant air ship to proceed to her plan to rule the world, and left off into the sky. Rike is shock the his new friend is evil even though he love her. MegaMan told Rike that he already knew that Merla is Negaforce. And then Luna told him and Rike that Merla can't be the real Negaforce. She told them that Negaforce is a spirit that feeds on humans life energy, and also Merla is possessed by her somehow. Buff is only one know that airship from arcadia (where all gamers secretly hang out). Buff must tell them about what's happen to his, Rike's and Luna's world. But before he could tell them, Rike's transer just ringing and on it's screen, it was Yuri. She is going to tell them the solution about negaforce, but they already knew. Yuri wants everyone to come to her house to find a solution to stop her. back to the McCormicks House the Rike and Yuri are working on a plan to destroy the evil queen. Buff have to tell them what's going on back at his world, So he did. Buff told them that he is a rebel gamer from a gang call the conquer fighters, a gang that steals arcadia Gaming technology and Doujin Energy (powers that transform regular kids and teens into their gaming avatar forms). Buff 2ed leader is evil and to Buff he's not like his 1st leader (look out for season 8 and 9). Buff is the one who know vehicles, ships, and airships. so did others. But he saw a guy in black and red, a guy named Reeg secretly the evil gamer. Reeg is planning to do something to his world he was planning to stop time, imprisoned adults, and make gamers and normal kids and teens who does and does not want to gamers his solders and slaves. Buff said that there are some Gamers, kids, and teens that escape from other worlds to be safe from some unknown Mega-Gamer but don't know what happend to him. Rike told Buff that he got murdered by some Gamer with metal lizard like form. Buff was shocked, he said that it was one of the 7 anti-gaming generals, and Merla is one of them. Rike didn't know that Merla is trying to trick him. And by Buff's curiosity that Yuri and her family just escape from his, their, Rike's and Luna's world. now everyone including Rike know what they're up against. Rike is going to the evil queen to stop Negaforce's plan, Luna and MegaMan agree, and even Klonoa. Buff feels bad about lying to them for what he is, so he decide to not go, but Rike Luna and MegaMan like him, and agrees the his second leader is bad. The DLN robot master, and Roll wanted to go with them, but no one is keeping Yuri and her family safe, so the have to stay here, but they'll call Proto Man for help. But the 5 of them needed a ship to get through the evil queen. MegaMan found their solution to their problem. He ask Dr. light if he have a ship that can carried Rike, Buff, Luna, and Klonoa to the airship. Dr. Light have something that could help. But they one shot to get there. And Also MegaMan is riding Rush. So their Final Battle Begins.

Episode 31 - Rematch, new bodies of the 8 robot masters:

Following the events in episode 30. Until the 3 Gamers, MegaMan, and Klonoa fly to the evil queen, they blasted at their enemies and blast at the evil queen for an opening inside. They were in the airship. the team went to find Negaforce to free Merla. Just then they saw 8 capsules. Rike and MegaMan already know this. But only Rike is the only one that have to defeat them again to open the ninth capsule. The other 4 wait for him here in the room, while Rike (transform into MegaMan D) defeat the robot masters once again for the second time. (this is going to be a quick) Mega Man D (using Earth Quake) VS. Flare Man, MegaMan D (using Flame Ring) VS. Glacier Woman, MegaMan D (using Freeze Ray) VS. Nature Woman, MegaMan D (using Leaf Blade) VS. Phantom Man, MegaMan D (using Phantom Fist) VS. Fan Man, MegaMan D (using Comback Blow) VS. Shock Man, MegaMan D (using Thunder strike) VS. Iron Man, and finally Megaman D (using Magnet Bomb) VS. Earth Man. until he re-defeated all of the robot masters, the 9th capsule is open. Everyone else was ready to face Negaforce, but Rike wanted to go alone to face, it's MegaMan D VS. NegaForce (possessed body).

Episode 32 the Final- Rike VS. Merla, A battle to the Death (Rike VS. Merla, A fight to the Death):

Following all of the events in episode 1-31. MegaMan D is ready to face Negaforce alone. But he is worry that she's to powerful enough to destory an whole entire planet. Until he saw Negaforce (who possessed Merla), Rike told her that he will defeat her. So they begin to fight. MegaMan D uses his tiny shots to damage her, but Merla use her dark energy ball. then she used demonic claw and damage MegaMan D by 30%. MegaMan D use charge shot on her, she was damage by 20%. in the mean time MegaMan, Klonoa, Solar, and Sacred are looking for the generator in th ship they needed to hurrier. at the lab in the McCormicks house, Yuri work on a solution to defeat Negaforce and Free Merla. Back at where MegaMan D and Negaforce are fighting, MegaMan try to use his battle Cards. He use the canon card, but missed her. He try to use triArrow,, got 30% damage. Negaforce uses her Demonic wave Claw to try to end him, MegaMan D got 70% Damage. back to where the others are, they've found the generator. they can't destory it yet because Rike and Negaforce are still fighting. They have hope for him to win this battle. MegaMan D have 30% energy left. Neaforce have the upper hand to finish him. Just then Proto Man appeared, Blast Negaforce, and gave MegaMan D an Energy tank, he is refreshed. So MegaMan D is ready to Defeat Negaforce. He use one of his weapons that he got from the DMN robot masters and used Magnet bombs to attack Merla. She got 50% damage. MegaMan D use the Dash card, Negaforce got 60% damage. When her energy is low, MegaMan D end it with Gaming sword. Yuri saw the whole thing back at the house though the lab's moniter. MegaMan D did it he defeated Negaforce. She is weak from the damage she'd got so she rest inside Merla's transer. Just then when MegaMan D try to see if Merla's ok, Merla slowing open her eyes, But saw Mega Man D and called him a Mega-Gamer. Merla know that she is the evil queen, voice command it, and telling it to blast the cartoon world. Yuri knew that what Buff said is true. Yuri looked down sad and told Rike to end her. Rike know that a MegaMan can't killed a human. But he have to choose to end her to save the world, or to let her live to conquer all. then MegaMan D have no choice but used long sword got her Right in the back of the heart and end her. Rike was confused, He did not mean it. He was broken down to tears seeing what he have done. just then MegaMan use charge shot to destroy the generator of the evil queen ship, after that he and the others quickly went to the 9th caspule and see how Rike is doing. The others got to Rike just in time, but they saw what he have done. He told them that Yuri made him end Merla's life. Buff is mad Yuri when he force his friend end a person's life. MegaMan told every that they don't have time for this, they have to leave before the evil queen crash into a unknown location. Rike leave merla here to die in peace and then MegaMan and ProtoMan teleported all of them to safety back into the McCormicks Lab. When the evil queen crash into the unknown location (which is the dessert). Merla's body burned a little, But Negaforce want revenged at the heroes who stopped her one day and Merla started to cry while she was dead. Back at the McCormicks's house, everyone teleported back to the lab But mad at yuri (eveyone but Rike because he was sad). MegaMan ask that why did she let Rike kill Merla. Yuri told him and everyone else that Merla want to destory the cartoon world, so she have no choice. Rike told everyone that It's okay and that they stop her from compleating her goal. Everyone guess that Rike is Right (Everyone except for Buff, He thinks there are moe enemies to come and he also thinks that Merla's life has not really ended). 4 Days later... Every one have a victory party in the missing warehouse. Rike is happy that the cartoon world is in peace. But he feels that there's more come being the new MegaMan, Rike wonders what's out there he'll be waiting...End of season 1


End file.
